


Harry Potter and the Star-Crossed Sons

by Yugijayden



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Albus is not the bad guy, Bottom Scorpius, Falling In Love, I swear he's not, Jealous Albus, M/M, Seme Albus, Shy Scorpius, Top Albus, Uke Scorpius, Yaoi, Yule Ball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 13:23:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7716361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yugijayden/pseuds/Yugijayden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Scorpius and Albus's 6th year at Hogwarts, and time fo rthe Triwizard Tournament. While remaining close friends as ever, both boys seem to have taken different paths in life. Surprisingly enough, Albus's athletic abilities dramatically increased as he grew in both stature and muscle mass. His sudden growth spurt in his fifth year caused him to shoot up like a beanstalk and become almost as tall, if not an inch taller, than his dad. Albus's spell-casting remained poor, but his newborn confidence and athletic skills allowed him to suddenly become an amazing addition the to the Slytherin quidditch team. Girls fawned all over him, and so he began dating. Each relationship lasted about a week or so, just casual flings. The only constant in his life was his friend, Scorpius. Speaking of which, Scorpius was still a geek, but now a cute geek. His lashes were longer than a girls, his face was soft and features petite. While Albus had grown tremendously, Scorpius remained slight of frame and short, a fact which haunted him to no end. Therefore, unbeknownst to Albus, Scorpius often got a lot of unwanted 'male attention'. What will happen between these dashing boys?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry Potter and the Star-Crossed Sons

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooooo, I just finished the Cursed Child and realized OHMYGAWD ALBUS AND SCORPIUS ARE PERFECT FOR EACH OTHER!!!!!!!!!!!!! My brain juices got to flowing and before I knew it, I was sitting down at my computer and writing another fanfiction. I hope you guys like it!

"I think it's best if we break up," Albus explained to Maria Jallywagger, a fifth year he had begun dating just at the beginning of last week.

"But why?" she exclaimed, tears trickling down her cheeks. "Everything was going so well! Y-You were going to take me to the Yule Ball!"

"Sorry, but plans change," Albus said sheepishly, shrug filled with guilt. He hated this part. The crying, the awkwardness--Albus had a big heart, and it hurt him to hurt others. Though why he continued to go on dates with different girls rotating on a nearly weekly basis was always a mystery. "I just don't think it'd work out. It's not you, Maria, it's me."

"Are you leaving me for another girl?" she asked, wiping her tears on the sleeve of her cloak.

"No! Of course not! I just..."

"Just what? Never mind, you don't have to explain," she snapped. "You're _such a_ stupid JERK! I can't believe I ever went out with a playboy like you! Goodbye! Good riddance! I have to get to class!" She ran down the corridor sobbing.

"Oops, that didn't go so well," Albus said with a wince. "Speaking of which, I'd better get to class, too. I'll be late!"

Of course, much to his parents dismay, Albus stopped caring for academics since he developed his athletic abilities. Being late to class was suddenly no biggie to him. But Scorpius would rag on him if he got another tardy.

Albus skidded into potions _just_ at the right time, not even a second to spare. He quietly slid into his seat next to Scorpius, who quickly hissed, "You were almost late," out of the side of his mouth.

"It's fine," Albus whispered back. "I got here in time, didn't I?"

"Barely."

"Oh, lighten up." Albus gently punched his friend on the shoulder. "I was just breaking up with that Maria girl. We didn't jive together, you know?"

"SHhh! Class is about to start. We'll talk about this later," replied Scorpius, quill and notebook eagerly poised for note-taking. Albus couldn't help but chuckle. Scorpius was such a geek. His geek. Wait--what?

Before he could have any more time to further analyze that thought, class had started and the professor's voice quickly snapped him out of his thoughts.

~magical time skip~

"So, Scorpius?" asked Albus as they sat down at their usual spots in the dining hall, fully prepared to dig into an evening meal. "Who are _you_ bringing to the Yule Ball?"

"N-No one," his friend stuttered, a blush forming on his pale, porcelain face. He looked down at the table.

"Come on, there must be some girl you like?" Albus pushed. Scorpius's eyes flicked up to Albus for a quick second, before descending back to his meal.

"No, there isn't," he said quietly. Desperate to change the subject, he added, "Who are you bringing to the ball? I mean, you just dumped Maria."

"I don't know yet," Albus answered truthfully. "It shouldn't be hard to find a girl willing, though."

"Yeah. Especially with that modest attitude of yours," grumbled Scorpius.

"Hey!" Albus exclaimed, lightly punching his friend on the arm once again. He didn't see Scorpius's microscopic flinch. He didn't know about the frequent little "meetings" Scorpius and some of the other boys had between classes or after dark. And if Scorpius had his way, he never would. Albus, as shy and miserable as he was when he first started off at Hogwarts, was now happy and brave and confident. He was like a shining star in the night sky. Pure. He couldn't be tainted with something as dirty as his best friend's worst secret. Plus, Albus was very take-charge and full of firery bravery. He would get himself involved in Scorpius's...situation. Make trouble for himself. As his friend, Scorpius couldn't let that happen. So his secret stayed secret.

After a bit of playful banter, Scorpius managed to crack a smile and giggle a little at one of Albus's jokes.

"Shut up!" he laughed. "You're so loud!" It was true. The entire Slytherin table was staring at them. But it wasn't just because Albus was loud. The two of them were more or less polar opposites, known to most of the school as the Mismatched Duo. Scorpius, soft, somewhat shy, and smart. Albus, strong, confident, and not-so-smart (in the academic category, at least). They were stared at wherever they went. Usually the girls' eyes were on Albus, and the boys' eyes on Scorpius.

It wasn't that all the guys at Hogwarts were gay. Nooo, far from it. In fact, most were pretty homophobic. However, Scorpius's pretty looks and the fact that he couldn't get pregnant made him a good substitute for a chick. Most of the boys in his year couldn't get a date to save their lives, and if they raped a girl, she'd probably tell. But Scorpius...he'd keep it a secret. He wouldn't want to cause anybody else trouble, and if you beat his self esteem down hard enough, he'd feel like the nasty things the other boys called him.

A tall, brown-haired seventh year calmly strode over to Scorpius, who looked up from his conversation with Albus.

"Oh, h-hey Darius," he stuttered. "Wh-What's up?"

"Nothing much. Just need to speak with you after supper, if you don't mind," the older boy said with a smile.

Scorpius gulped. He heard the secret message hidden beneath Darius's words. he knew what that meant, too. "N-No problem," he responded. "Is it a Defense Against the Dark Arts question? I know we're not in the same year, but I could probably help. You've mentioned to me lately that you've been struggling with that subject."

"You hit the nail on the head," Darius played along, ducking his head sheepishly and rubbing the back of his neck. "Anyways, I've got to go. See you later?"

"Sure. S-See you," Scorpius sighed, listening to the crisp 'click, click, click' of Darius's shoes against the hard floor of the dining hall as he strutted away, kind of like a peacock displaying its feathers.

"What was that all about?" asked Albus. "Do you even know that guy?"

"Yeah...we talk from time to time," Scorpius admitted. _At least I'm not lying_ , he thought.

"Oh, cool," Albus accepted this as the truth and moved on, talking animatedly about last Quidditch practice or something. Scorpius only half-listened. For the rest of the meal, the normally delicious food tasted...and felt like...sandpaper in his mouth. He chewed each bite almost mechanically and swallowed as slowly as possible, not wanting this particular dinner to end.

"Anyways, I've got to go check in with Darius," said Scorpius, smiling down at his friend as he stood up. "He's pretty confused about Defense Against the Dark Arts, chapter 455."

"Okay. I'll meet you back up in the common rooms?" Albus said.

"Sure. Be there in a few."

And with that, the boys parted separate ways. One bouncing on the balls of his feet in a very happy-go-lucky way, and the other, dragging his toes as he trudged down the corridor to meet his maker.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, my chapters are usually pretty short, mainly because I'm lazy, but hopefully I'll actually post ON TIME with this fic. I know, a miracle, right? Anyways, thanks for reading guys! I always appreciate comments, kudos, and criticism. Bye for now!


End file.
